


kiss me in the pouring rain

by grimmauld



Series: keep it quick, say it brief [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: Travelling with the Doctor was always an adventure. It was dangerous and fast-paced. Amy wouldn’t give it up for anything.





	kiss me in the pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

> for denise (@nancybyevs on tumblr) <333
> 
> come hang on tumblr @rlversongs

Travelling with the Doctor was always an adventure. It was dangerous and fast-paced. Amy wouldn’t give it up for anything. Sometimes she wondered if Rory wanted to stop, settle down somewhere. But then she caught the look of wonderment and joy on his face as he stared through the TARDIS doors and out in the cosmos and she cast that thought aside. Travelling with her boys, flying through time and space. What more could she want?

River. Her daughter wasn’t always able to be around, but when she was — when the whole group was together — sparks flew and trouble was ready at hand. 

The TARDIS landed, wheezy brakes noise and all, on a sleepy planet called Martell. Despite River calling for environment check, the Doctor rushed to the doors and pulled them open with a flourish.

“Sweetie-”

“Not now River, adventure time.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t”

River stormed out of the TARDIS to give the Doctor some choice words.

Amy grinned at her daughter and her-  _ son-in-law _ . Rory came up behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

“It’s weird to think about them together, now that we know,” She said quietly. Rory made a soft hum in agreement.

“Ponds!” The Doctor called from outside. Rory looked at Amy, Amy looked at Rory. Together, they walked outside.

The planet was hot. The yellow sky wavering along the horizon in the heat. Amy’s hand came up to shield her eyes from the burning sun. Her red hair glinted in the light, shining wonderfully. The ground was made of cobblestones and sand, countless elegant, winding paths etched into the sepia coloured sand in a starburst pattern, all leading to meet in the middle; a grey city caught in the middle of its own personal raincloud.

“Enclosed rain,” the Doctor said excitedly, “must be hot all the time here, no good for plants.”

They began their trek to the centre.

When they arrived, to not much fanfare and a lot of sweat, they were immediately drenched in a tepid rain. Amy let out a noise of surprise, though it shouldn’t have been warranted. What did she expect to happen when she walked directly into a sphere of dripping water.

The Doctor pulled his sonic from his coat pocket and swiftly analyzed the rain.

“Probably should have done this before we stepped in.”

“Do you know how long it takes curls to dry?”

Rory was grinning, he always did love the rain.

Amy was talking a solid stream of chatter, not cold enough to shiver but the swift change in temperature making her confused.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Rory said. She did.

They met in the middle, Amy’s hands on his cheeks, Rory’s arms around her waist. He lifted her and span her around, lips never disconnecting.

“Mum and dad at it again,” River said, her voice a pleasant white noise in the background of Amy and Rory’s world.

“And breathe?” The Doctor said.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang on tumblr @rlversongs + comment and kudos PLS


End file.
